Hisoka Tenshi Britannia
Despite being a young child, Hisoka is very smart and knows when 'mommy' is tired and wants to be left alone so he will spend time by alone either reading a book or eating something. Hisoka does have a big appetite for such a small little boy. Then there are times where he was wander off into the forest of the Hinata property and sit in a small area of flowers and play with them. He tends to stick close to Gentaro and Gentaro's brother Hanataro but not so much anyone else. This goes without saying, Hisoka doesn't hate people. Once he gets to know you and determines that you are not a danger to him, he can be quiet friendly, just quiet. For a two year old, his powers are quiet strong. Stronger than Hanataro's even and it can be hinted that because of Gentaro's heritage, he developed these powers from his side of the family. With the proper training, there is a good chance that Hisoka could probably master his powers to a point where they do not hurt him whenever he uses them. He does pay attention to everything around him so there is nothing that really gets by him and if curious enough, he will try to figure out something he doesn't understand. Hisoka has a bishounen like appearance, therefore many people mistake him for being a little girl instead of a little boy. He doesn't take offense to it because he's only a child but it is something that does happen quiet often living on the grounds of the Hinata property. Hisoka's quiet shy and it takes him awhile to trust people. He also always looks pale but this is due to his powers causing him to have a very weak disposition because he's young and therefore unable to control them. He also doesn't understand why he has them or what he is so he sticks close to his paternal mother Gentaro like glue. Similar to Gentaro, he's a very timid little boy and isn't all that trusting of others. He can talk a little bit but not much but others can easily tell when he is afraid of them because he will back away when approached by someone he doesn't know. He only trusts Gentaro who raises him and his uncle Hanataro who visits from time to time. Hisoka doesn't like pain, this being proven due to him not being able to control his high level angelic abilities due to his Tianian heritage. Instead of being healing without feeling any pain, he heals and feels pain, which makes him cry, this being another reason why he doesn't go around so many people. He also doesn't like it when strangers try to touch him for he will unintentionally hurt them by telepathically cutting them. His powers of empathy can react without warning which is why Hisoka isn't all that keen on the idea of people he doesn't know touching him. He has a habit of wandering off and that tends to freak Gentaro out constantly but he only does it to be by himself for a little while. Appearance Hisoka is 2'10'' with sandy-blonde hair that almost appears brown with violet eyes just like his paternal father Daisuke Da Britannia. He's a very adorable little boy and his appearance causes women and young girls to fawn over him but he will more than likely run away out of fear of them touching him. His bishounen appearance, pale skin, petite frame and his short hair sometimes causes many to mistake him for a little girl. He also looks pale because his powers have it to where his is constantly weak, giving him that sickly disposition. Hisoka is normally seen wearing a yukata and sandals rather than regular little boys clothes. It is unknown as to why he likes wearing them but he prefers them over other clothes currently. Eventually he may grow out of this and start wearing actual clothes the older he gets. History Hisoka Tenshi Britannia is the first born grandson of the former Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia and the first born son of deceased Second Prince Daisuke Da Britannia. While Prince Daisuke is his father, his paternal mother is Gentaro Tenshi, Daisuke's former personal servant and sex slave. Hisoka was born within the kingdom of Britannia during the standstill of the war up until he was about a year old before Gentaro had decided that living there was no longer safe for the both of them and decided to take up residence on Earth in Tokyo, Japan like some of the Britannian and Haumean residents have that have managed to fled without being caught and executed for trying to leave. Legally, Hisoka is considered a Prince of Britannia but because he was born between the union of a Britannian and a Haumean, there is that possibility that he would not be considered to be an heir of the Britannian throne as well as even recognized as being related to the Britannian Royal Family. This, in short, makes him an outcast but palace life is not what his mother wanted for him and when Daisuke committed suicide a little over three years ago, that was their change to start and have a new life. For the most part, Hisoka grew up fine living in the palace at the age of one but stuck close to his parents, especially Gentaro who basically was the one that took care of him while Daisuke felt too afraid to hold him because of how ashamed he was at how he'd not only treated Gentaro over the years but ashamed of the person he felt he'd become. Hisoka was kept under watchful protection when Daisuke was alive because there was that inkling fear there would be an attempt to end his life to try and hide away the fact that a child had not only been born out of wedlock but by a Prince of the Royal Family with his slave. This is something that was not planned mind you. It was all due to an experiment that young scientist Yume Nagase had created in the form of salad dressing. She'd somehow managed to create an experimental drug that allows anyone who cannot get pregnant to become pregnant. That basically meant that males could become pregnant too and she needed a test subject, therefore, placed the drug into something that no one would recognize it and Gentaro ended up being the one to ingest said salad dressing because of his love for salad. Hisoka was born as a result of this, proving that the drug is indeed a success. He started out as a very cheerful little boy but back then, he was not showing any signs of having developed any powers. It was too early to tell at that point so Hisoka was at the very least a happy child that was loved by both of his parents. This changed and he became more reserved and distant from others when he turned two years old, this being the age he'd turned when he was living at the Hinata Sou Inn Boys dorm, courtesy of Setsuna Meiou and former Fourth Prince Fai. Hisoka and Gentaro were able to live comfortably on Earth in Tokyo without having to worry about someone making an attempt on their lives. They were free of such a worry and their new life began. Gentaro had made it a point to do his best to take care of Hisoka all on his own since Daisuke was no longer around anymore to help out. He would ask Fai if he didn't mind babysitting Hisoka for a little while, while he worked long shifts at his job. On his own, Hisoka stayed to himself even more so when his mysterious powers began doing more harm to his body than good. For the first three months, he discovered he had healing abilities, allowing him to heal anything that was injured. It started out being plants first, which was fine but then later it was animals and that was when he found out that healing them caused him great pain throughout his entire body, making him cry uncontrollably until the pain finally goes away. Three months after that, he somehow developed the power of empathy, enabling him to feel the emotions of others as well as hear their thoughts. Sometimes he could trace a person by just touching something they've recently had their hands on that causes him to have short visions at a starting point to and ending one. If he touches someone that is going under serious emotional stress, he will have an intense vision of that person's past. The visions he have are not always clear but they do drain him and cause him to pass out and sleep for long periods of time. As such, Hisoka's disposition causes him to be weak and Gentaro has to keep a close watch on him at all times. While he sticks extremely close to Gentaro, he does know when 'mommy' needs time to himself and has a habit of sneaking out of the boys dorm and going into the forest of the grounds alone. Mostly a way to get away from people but that doesn't mean he dislikes them. Due to his newfound powers, Hisoka is a very timid, shy and distrusting little boy that will not warm up to you very easily. He's skittish like a cat and will not come to you immediately unless he already knows you. He refrains from touching others because he knows his empathy powers will react without warning and if he heals anything, he sticks to healing plants only. He doesn't like it when people he doesn't know try to touch he and will telepathically harm them without meaning to. Usually he cuts them and runs away but it is nothing too serious. The emotions of others right now are technically a weakness to him. He's not able to control these powers because he's too young but it is not as if he could not with the proper guidance. Overall, Hisoka's a smart little boy. He loves reading and by nature he is curious. What he doesn't understand, he will figure out a way to try and understand something by reading up on it in books. He gets along with his Uncle Hanataro fairly well. He is for the most part used to Gentaro and Hanataro and about half and half with others that know them, anyone else, not so much. Hisoka does speak, although not very much and his voice is very soft and quiet. He only raises it when he test others to get away from him, which could mean that their presence alone bothers him and he knows his powers will react to them. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Angelic Healing : Though only a small child, Hisoka somehow developed high-level angelic healing capabilities but because they're so high, they do take a toll on his body anytime he heals anything, be it himself or others. Virtually, Hisoka's able to heal broken or withered plant life that technically doesn't do anything to cause him any pain but healing wounds like broken bones, heal large wounds that allows him to generate missing limbs or small wounds that involve creating new skin tissue is what causes him great pain. He can also heal using touch through psychic energy but he doesn't like it because it to makes him feel pain. In other cases, he's come across dead animals, animals with missing limbs or injured limbs and has healed them. It can be noted that there is a possibility that he may be able to revive and reanimate the dead through his powers but this has only happened with animals, not humans. Such a degree of healing overwhelms the boy and the greater the injury, the more pain his feels. Right now, Hisoka has no control over this power, not being able to help but feel pain whenever this power is used and starts crying uncontrollably because he can't make the pain that he feels throughout his body go away. Empathetic Touch : Hisoka has the power of Empathetic Touch, which is a form of ESP that allows him to trace, sense and feel the emotions of others. He's also able to hear the thoughts of others around him but they have to be at least within twenty feet of him, otherwise he doesn't hear a thing. To trace others, he simply has to touch an object that has recently been in their hands and it causes him to have a vision, starting from where they were leading up to where they currently are going. Just simply touching others can just cause him to have vision in general but they're mostly visions of a person’s past, letting him see what they've gone through. This power takes a toll on him as well as his healing abilities because an intense vision can cause him to pass out unexpectedly to where he sleeps for long periods of time. He does this to regain his strength. And unlike when he cries whenever he uses his healing powers, he doesn't cry when using his empathy powers but they do drain him. He doesn't like it when people touch them and will unintentionally harm someone using this power but simply telepathically cutting them out of fear. Trivia *Hisoka's character design was somewhat based off of Hisoka Kurosaki from the Yami no Matsuei series. Also See *Angels *Bloodlines *Gentaro Tenshi *Hanataro Tenshi *Daisuke Da Britannia